Breaking In
by creatoroffiction
Summary: My name is Maximum Ride. This is the story of how I rose from the dead and began to live. Please read! I suck at summaries, but give it a chance and you might like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is not a real chapter! It's like a long summary, I want to know if you guys think this is a good idea for a story, I would love your input, and I promise the next chapter will be MUCH LONGER! Lol well please tell me if you like the chapter and if you think it's a good idea ;) **

Six months ago: I was no one. I was but a small dot on the globe, not even trying to be visible among the crowd. I focused on my studies, and avoiding ruckus so as not to cause too much attention to my little bubble.

Life as I knew it was happy, normal. The dream of being something more was that of a distant thought, and I never took in account that this life of mine wasn't living.

My personality prevented me from doing things even slightly in the unordinary, never have once stepped a foot out of the barriers of my precious little town, squimish when I would see someone else getting their blood taken, in fear of doing the smallest dangerous activity, and constantly lagging behind during strenuous activities.

I grew up thinking, that this was my world, this was who I was meant to be, and that's who I accepted myself as, nothing more, nothing less.

In the next six months, I would have traveled around the world in three days, I would have been chased from beginning to end on the wall of china, I would learn how to use a gun, (and shoot someone, not kill them)I would jump out of a plane, I would beat the crap out of someone, I would break almost every bone in my body, get lost in the middle of no-where, get poisoned, dine with a queen, impersonate a n officer of the law, get thrown in jail, I'd fall in love, and so many other things that can only be explained as you read on. And I'd be damned if I said, I wouldn't do it all over again.

This is the story of how I became who I am. How Maximum Ride rose from the dead, and began to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys first chapter of a whole new story! Thank you all for reading my little preview before-hand! Please enjoy this story! And I wanted to try to write this story in third person! Please tell me if you like it! And sorry this chapter might be a little bit dull, but only because it's just beginning! Please bear with me! The excitement comes later! **

The morning started off as any other for Maximum Ride. Her alarm going off in an infuriating tone, the beeping continued as she stretched her hands in reluctant of the morning sun retreating into her room.

"Urgg." Was the noise that aroused from her mouth when she pushed herself off the bed, opening one eye at a time, hoping that the world would do another rotate so she could catch another hour of sleep. However, the earth seemed cruel today, as it usually did in the morning, and the light peered brightly through her eyes. Unenthusiastically, she strode to the bathroom, and began the daily routine that was her life. Brushing of the teeth, before arriving back into her dull room, despite her attempts at re-decorating it. The light blue walls were dimming as well as her purple bed sheets, the gray pillow sheets, now looking more like a dust color. There was a small T.V. stretched across from her bed, and she switched it not really paying any attention to what the channel had to say.

She walked across her carpet floor, to her small closet, holding a confined wardrobe of shirts, and jeans. Somewhere in there was the occasional skirt, and pair of shirts or tank-tops however, Max deemed it unfitting for it questioned her usual attire. Max instead picked out a plain red shirt with some comical expression sprawled across. Then a pair of brown jeans, and slipped on her blue converse.

Before heading down the stairs where there was a bowl of cereal waiting for her, she scanned herself in the mirror, running her hair through the brush. She accepted her appearance for the day, and tied her hair up into a high ponytail, her hair being uncooperative as usual.

She took one last look at her room noticing that there wasn't really much to occupy it other than the T.V, bed, and cabinet, was a small work table, and a night desk that was occupying her bedside.

She sighed at the clear plainness in herself, and proceeded to the downstairs quarters. Her mother still asleep in the room could be heard lightly snoring next the loud snoring sounds of her father. She giggled to herself at their sounds, and grabbed her bowl from the cupboard of her small kitchen. It was in a square formation, everything connected in one way or another, the sink to the stove, the cabinets to the wall. Although her house was normal, it always seemed large, at the fact that the rest of her family had worse habits of home décor.

When the last bit of her cheerios were finished, and she drowned down the last bit of orange juice, her mother was walking out of her room fully clothed, and smiling at her daughter. "Good morning." She said, as her hands reached for the coffee pot.

"Later mom. Love ya." As she walked out the door, and boarded her car, soon swerving down the empty lanes.

As she arrived at the high school, only half the parking lots were filled, and she picked one nearest the entrance of Scrowl High. The name had always amused her, and she would always scoff as she walked through to the doors.

The high school was like any other despite its unusual name. It had evergreen growing on the edges, however turning brown due to the constant footsteps from students. She too stepped over the flattened grass as she made her way towards her locker.

As she received her books, other students began to fill the hallways. Not as if they were anyone she conversed with. Her crowd, soon enough showed, a small one, but fitting of her.

Her best friend, Ella, skipped down to her and smiled at her. Ella was Max's age, eighteen; Ella's personality was that of a wind-up toy. Always on the move, and constantly in excited motion. Ella's blond hair highlighted her eyes, however, still quite average looking. She dressed a little more fashionable than Max did.

Her other friends Nudge, and J.J strolled towards the two. Nudge was a light mocha skinned girl; she took on the occasional gothic look, and enjoyed the kind of music that made the rest of their group cover their ears. However, despite her façade Nudge was as kind-hearted as any person could get. Her shoulder length curly hair, flopped as she walked, and today she was wearing an assortment of necklaces that were aligned with skulls.

J.J was as normal as Max was, despite the red streaks in her black hair. Although they had normality in common, their personalities differed, J.J, being not quite as shy, and the dare-devil of the group. Also the "mom" who often held mandatory study groups, needless to say, they were all passing with flying colors.

Max smiled at her friends, and they talked small chit-chat about their classes, before the bell rang and they parted ways. Max had first period social studies with Nudge and the two grabbed their books and headed towards room ten.

The rest of the day continued without disruption, and Max arrived back at her house safety, receiving a note from her mother. Across the paper was scrawled; going to be late tonight, dinner in the fridge.

Max nodded to herself, not bothering to check what her mother had created for dinner. Instead, she took a quick glance over at her mail, and as her hand ran across each envelope, she stopped at a flash drive. On the bottom in a tiny font were the letters GRA. Curiosity, took her over at what her mother was up to, and she took the chip up to her laptop.

Plugging it in, her computer went blank, and a series conjunctures arose from the flash drive, information in different languages, things in bold letters confidential, after hours of looking through each file, one by one, as it intocicated her, a rush anxitety she had never felt before flooded through her. The things that were stated inside the drive were un-real, sercretive, government secrets, of course Max had thought of it as nothing other than perhaps a research project done by her mother, and read it carelessly as if it was mystery novel.

When Max, finally reached, a document that was refusing to be opened. There was one redeeming quality that Max, did relish herself in, one self attribute that she was proud of, and that was being able to decifer anything on the computer. Max, herself was considered a genus to others around her, however yet to realize her true abilities.

She toyed with the screen all night determined to crack this file. And night after night, for the rest of the week, that's what took over all her free time.

And at last time came to where, Max, just starting to lose confidence found a loop hole in the configuration guarding the document.

And using that small advantage, she popped open the file, and hundreds of documents came flying out, not giving her time to bask in the glory of finally opening the forbidden file.

She looked frantically at which one she should read first, catching small phrases of the same thing in each paper, -government, and overthrow, we in bold in each one.

However before she could begin her seach, the hard-drive seemed to explode in her computer, and smoke even began to arise out of the socket holding the flash-drive.

Depressed, and worried about how she was going to explain the phenomenon to her mother, she went to sleep, still dazed from the week of discovery, glad that the weekend had come and rest would be provided.

However…this morning didn't start like any other for Maximum Ride. This morning started off at gun point, aimed directly at Max's forehead.

**Sorry the beginning of the story was sooo BORING please continue to read I promise the story will get more exciting as you read! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! Good or bad I'd love your opinion on my writing! (Sorry for the late update!) hey guys :/ sorry if the first couple chapters are really boring and not as well written, I'm trying to get past all the boring things but please bare with me and the story ( I PROMISE) will get better!**

_Next Month_

The suit case made a pounding noise, as it went down the stairs step by step. It hadn't taken nearly as long as Max had wished it would to pack. The time of her freedom seemed to be diminishing faster and faster as she reached the foot of the staircase, and faced a gloomy eyed mother.

School had already passed, and the long awaited summer she had been dreaming of was oppressed by the sudden change of events. Max turned towards her mother, in a sad glance, trying not to show how frightened her insides felt.

"Max. Are you sure you're ready? Do you have everything packed? Do you have your ticket? Is there going to be cell phone service there? When are you going to-" Her voice was frantic and worried, and Max stopped her mid-sentence, "Mom, I'll be fine."

The words were bracing themselves, hoping not to come out, for she hated lying to her mother.

With more tearful goodbyes and one last, "I love you!" came from the doors Max boarded the car seated next to Fang.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding as if genuinely concerned, although she wondered if that was part of his training.

"Does it matter?" She replied, vindictively, not in the mood to be kind.

Fang sensing her mood sighed and leaned back in his seat saying, "Not really." The conversation ended there for the rest of the ride.

_One Month Ago_

Max prepared to scream, but nothing but a small squeak came from her mouth. The tall, dark figure standing in front of her was giving her a contemptuous smile as he spoke in a hushed tone, "Now Maximum, I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream."

There was no need for his warning; Max was having trouble doing the slightest breathing.

"Now Max. May I call you Max?" His voice inclined at the question, and was answered with the silent shaking of Max's body.

"Good. Max, I really don't want anyone to get hurt here…especially not your parents. You don't want them to get hurt right?"

At the threat of her family Max gained the bodily function to give a small nod, and the man's smile deepened.

His aura was more than fearful, it was diminishing. He looked hunger stricken, although obviously much more fit than a starving man, but his unshaven face added to the homeless look. However, his attire was that of a suit, and a white collar shirt, a couple of buttons missing his hair in sharp blond spikes.

"Max, if you don't mind, you'll be accompanying me somewhere this evening." There was a tinge of pleasure the mystery man got from saying that, and Max shivered in fear, hoping that someone, anyone would come bursting through the door to come save her.

As if on command, another man dressed in all black burst through her window. The sounding of the crashing glass was sure to have alerted someone, before she realized that it was too early in the morning for anyone to care about unsure noises.

This man was accompanied by another gun; however each weapon was now pointed at each holder.

"Sorry Sam, I'll be taking her." His voice was deep; however, as Max examined him closer, he was nothing but a boy, not much older than her she presumed. He had dark hair that shadowed over his eyes. The structure of his body was seen underneath the tight black t-shirt he was wearing, and the belt around his black jeans was equipped with knives.

"We'll see about that Fang."  
>Max covered her ears expecting for the gun shots to begin, but before that could happen, the man named Fang was on the other side of the room in combat with Sam.<p>

Fang landed a kick to the side of Sam and he grunted but stood his ground, Sam took his chance while Fang was regaining his balance to punch him square in the face, a punch that much would have knocked Max out. A drip of blood ran down the side of his face, and he wiped it away with his knuckles, before swiping his foot under Sam's. Their battle, continued on quickly each handing out hits towards the other, with no sign of giving up from each party.

Max, finally realizing that this was her chance of escape, took a leap of faith towards the door, only to be stopped, by a hand grabbing her arm.

When she turned around Sam was on the floor, clearly unconscious, and Fang, although two large bruises on his face, still lethal.

"Sorry about that Max." He let go of her arm as if to show he was to remain un-hostile.

"My name's Fang. Nice to meet you."

**Do you guys think I should switch to first person point of view? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for such a late update! I'm really thankful for all the reviews I've gotten so far :D Hope you like this chapter, please leave any comments you might have for me good or bad. **

The rain that began to pelt against the window seemed a fitting setting for Max, and she allowed herself to grimace looking up towards the graying sky. The car ride was stretching out for hours, and when the allure of staring out the window began to subside Max finally took initiative to move in her seat. The squeak of the leather was the first noise to enter the car since her and Fang's short conversation.

She took only a short glance towards Fang's still and silent figure, and turned away due to the irritation of his calm expression. As she was pondering her situation through the tinted windows of the car, it began to irk her how Fang, could be so tranquil when severing someone from their home. How is it that there was no compassion in his face, no sign of remorse of sympathy? Even before when he spoke to her in comforting words, a glimmer of worry in his voice, it was clear now that they were empty phrases. She made a mental note not to be fooled by such hoaxes in the future.

To distract herself from the ongoing aggravating feeling within her she examined the car. Despite her scornful mood she appreciated the pristine qualities of the vehicle. Its seats quite comfortable she noticed for the first time, and she took to mind that the car had a gleam of richness to it. Max began to wonder what car she was actually traveling in, and gave the thought away almost instantaneously due to the fact that she knew almost nothing about cars, and probably never would. Clearly this car was past the expenses her family could afford, and in her mind she was appreciative to have had a chance to ride in it.

The moment of positive thinking was short lived for Max, when she realized where this perfect car would be taking her. She wished that she didn't let her mind wander while looking outside and actually looked towards the direction they were traveling for she was now curious about their current location.

As she once again sunk back into a deep thought the car began to decrease in speed and the when the car had reached a complete stop was finally when Fang motioned his existence.

Max immediately awoke from her dazed state and looked in his direction. As their glances connected he gave a practiced smile which brought Max back to her annoyed self.

Her expression was not as hospitable as she continued to glare at Fang. However, Fang unfazed spoke in an inviting voice, "We're here."

The question of where "here" was intrigued Max enough to reply to Fang's polite remark. "Exactly where are we?" Her voice had a menacing tone that surprised even her.

"We'll get to that later." His answer was clearly rehearsed and he opened the door and exited the car before she could interrogate him further. The door on her side opened a few seconds later, and Fang motioned his hand outside.

Max allowed herself to sit in the car for one last minute, to arrange all her thoughts and feelings. Max had already been through all of this in the car that there was nothing more to really think over. Max had relived her whole life in one too short of a ride, but now in the seconds before leaving her seat the anxiety pierced her like a knife.

Fang stood patiently beside the door still holding out his hand to escort her to the unknown facility . When the minute was up she reluctantly arose from the car, ignoring Fang's helping hand and walked forward without instruction from Fang.

He followed in suit with her as she walked down a winding path. It was barely visible, not even to really be considered a path being the same color as the surrounding ground. However there were clear signs of human life trampling over this path again and again, the land was slightly dampened by the footsteps of its travelers. From time to time Fang had to redirect her for she lost sight of the path on occasion, however he did not take to leading her.

The scenery was gloomy, the floor covered with wet grass still being drizzled on by the light pellet of the rain, Max as well getting drenched by the water. There were trees that came in to view as they walked down the road. However life seemed not abundant in the area, no animals no shuffling in the background that gave the sign of nature, it was in fact a very vacant forest. Missing the clumping trees that one would get lost in, and the thought came to Max that it once had been a forest. Now cleared to build something she knew was in the distance.

Fifteen minutes into the walk, Fang came to a halt. "Here Max." His voice was nonchalant and Max turned back to him giving him a look of utter insanity.

Their surrounding was nothing more than what they had been walking by for the time being. "Fang…there's nothing here." Max, wet and annoyed, wished for answers.

Without giving a reply, Fang bent down towards the wet earth. He felt around for about a minute before he seemed to have discovered something hidden underneath the grass.

He smiled and motioned Max over. She walked over, still angry and peered over Fang's shoulder to what could have stopped them from walking.

Fang lifted a loose square of grass and underneath was a small red button. It was tainted with mud and dirt only one examining it closely could tell that it wasn't just a blotch on the earth. Fang placed his hand on the small button and seconds later a noise erupted from the earth behind Max.

The ground was rearranging itself as if a living organism and Max stared at it mesmerized as stair case formed in front of her.

Her blank expression seemed to amuse Fang, and he finally took lead towards the immobilizing stairs.

"Welcome to base Max."

**Sorry for the boring chapter, but the actions coming later I promise! Just stick with it please! Hope you like this chapter! **


End file.
